guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deactivating N.O.X.
Man, this is by far the hardest of the three. I've done both the others now in less than half an hour, on the first try each with heroes/henchies, but I haven't succeeded in doing this one (2 tries with different heroes/henchies). I think it would be easier (with h/h) to go with 2 players each taking 3 heroes, and having one player focus on NOX, while the other one kills all the other golems, each with their own setup against their targets (NOX->high damage spike and daze/interrupt, and bits->high dps to take them out one by one). I can't try this one out yet, seeing as I can't play on GW for a few days, but I'm curious towards the result. Untill now, I just focussed on NOX, and killing a few others now and then, but I got overwhelmed by conditions, NOX's fire attack did over 1200 damage (got killed 2 times by that), and eventually, we got bombarded with his lightning attack dealing about half-2/3 of our health (with DP 15-30) to everyone in the party.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget about the "lock on" feature of heroes. You could potentially leave a ranger or mesmer hero to babysit while you go and kill stuff. — Powersurge360 17:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that last time, I locked my Spoil Victor necro and my broad head arrow ranger on him, and when he was dazed he couldn't cast a single spell untill my ranger died from the spamming conditions and the normal bit blast thingy. By the time Jin (my hero) was ressed, NOX already killed half of my party and bombed Jin to death too before she could daze him again.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:22, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::I used Margrid set up as BHA with shellshock and bodyshot (OgYTgsLnXyV6xQ1YB0Sc1gCE7AA), Gwen as as full interrupt domination mesmer, and MOX as a WS derv. Threw in Cynn, Herta, Sogolon, and Khim. Locked Gwen and Margrid on NOX and mostly focused fire on NOX. That got him. Didn't even have runes on MOX yet. :-) -- Aubee91 23:51, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I took Acolyte Jin with BHA, interrupts, and Body Shot; Gwen with Extend Conditions (permanent Daze) and interrupts; and Dunkoro as healer because Mhenlo is terribad. Hench were Khim, Sogolon, Devona, and Gehraz. I was Curses Necro with SS, Necrosis, Weaken Armor, Barbs, etc. Damage output was really low so it took forever to kill N.O.X. I bet Necrosis was doing more damage than everyone else combined. :\ Jin and Gwen kept N.O.X. from getting off a single skill, and there were no deaths until the golems started exploding (spiking ftl) which was quite lucky since there must have been 100 Bit Golems. That would have been nearly instant death if anything had hit. I almost couldn't outlast N.O.X. because those Breaker Bit Golems were spreading every Condition on every party member and it looked like it was going to be over, but just then we hit 40% and all the Golems exploded... ::::This really would be a lot easier with two players and six Heroes. I wonder if you could do the Grenth's Balance super max health/sac thing. Or eight Intensity/Arcane Echo/SH Eles. The problem with leaving one or two Heroes to focus on N.O.X, while the rest of the party destroys Golems, is that there are just too many of them. So you need really good damage output to keep them under control. But the henchmen are bad for that. And a lot of the interruption relies on the "hit while Dazed", so with only one or two people attacking N.O.X. something might slip through, like if Jin decides to cast Read the Wind or such. Oh well, did it once, so I'm prepared for when I do it on...nine more characters...:\ (T/ ) 15:17, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Skimmed through after Extend Conditions: EC only increases the duration for foes nearby the target, not the main target. Btw, Fire Magic sucks against him; Massive hp + high armor makes autoattacking with Scythes much more efficient. :::::What Prog and I did? I took Strength of Honor, RoF/RoD, Zealot's Fire, Ether Renewal and EBSoH (rest insignificant). We had 2 Sword Warriors with 3 rupts, an SH Ele with Power Return and Cry of Frustration (turned out to be rather meh...). Prog had 2 Monks, MOX with a standard WS bar, and he ran Warrior's Endurance with a Scythe and AoHM. Not much problems really. We just bashed into him up until he gave up and destroyed his own Golems. Then interrupt his Lock On, and he's just... worthless. He locked on to me once, and I just spammed RoF and RoD, so he, again, dealt no damage whatsoever. Daze and Migraine are so overrated :P --- -- (s)talkpage 15:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lulz, you're right, so Gwen was useless after all :P It seemed to work anyways...I also thought about doing a full Blood or Touchers or Smiters team, to deal with his high Armor, but that wouldn't work without another player and you do need some interrupting...Maybe do Strength of Honor, Locust's Fury+Conjures+Vamp dags, and EBSoH? Eight Point Blank/Multishot/Conjures Glass Arrows Rangers with interrupts? (T/ ) 15:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::I like Locust's Fury, and would love to try that some time <3 Smites won't work as well, cause Smites just have a hellish recharge. For the Locust's: ::::::::Possible other skills: I Am the Strongest, Dodge This, Asuran Scan... Damage, damage, damage. A/E doesn't have any other rupts, eh? You'll want some Daze then. Or you could drop the Conjure and go A/W. More interrupts, and access to "SY!". --- -- (s)talkpage 15:50, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah. Probably want Asuran Scan, except that wouldn't work too well because it's a Hex so only one Sin could have it on at any one time. (right?) Great Dwarf Weapon is also target other ally, so put that on your non-Sin. Maybe take an Attuned Was Songkai Rit for your healing! Also, you should try the Disrupting Stab + Exhausting Assault combo. Hey, maybe you could stack so much Exhaustion on N.O.X. that he couldn't cast anything. Except I think all his skills have no Energy cost... (T/ ) 16:04, 7 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I just got a better idea. Epic chain of Blackout. I was going to say Shroud of Silence but that was nerfed into oblivion. (T/ ) 16:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Another epic idea. Edge of Extinction (T/ ) 16:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Asuran Scan would work. It works with Assassin's Promise, too. Blackout Chain would work, yeah. EoE helps a ton I bet, esp when he destroys all his own golems at once <3 I put GDW on the Sins so you would get the idea GDW should be used. Lazyness > Clarification :D Or you could let the Sins cast on each-other (1->2, 2->3, 3->4, 4->1). Exhaustion doesn't really work well, as you noticed yourself. ::I think the best (well, from these ideas) is to use 4 Locust's Sins, 1 EoE Ranger, probably with Concussion Shot or BHA (personal preference, I suppose). Or a Prac Stance/CG/Flurry (or Flail) Ranger with EoE? GDW on either all the sins, or on 2 midliners (really hurts energy to spam it on recharge). Chain EBSoH. Auto attack. Win. Care to give it a shot? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Just a not on the blood spike idea, dude has ALOT of health. I was hitting him with power spike + frustration for ~120 damage over and over again, and the damage seemed to be negligible. He's a biiig dude. — Powersurge360 17:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I eventually just killed him with H/h, having Norgu and Jin interrupt him (daze rocks on NOX), and just keep attacking him. I did micro-manage the interrupts, to make sure he didn't get to cast a single Ion Blaster, but after the golems exploded, everything was much easier, also because his melee skills are much less destructive. We only had 2 deaths.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) 'Nuff said. @Viper: let's say you have eight W/x who cast Asuran Scan on the same target. Do they all get bonus damage to their Attacks, or just the first/last one? That was my point. And I couldn't test this with you since I don't have all the skills. :\ (T/ ) 04:31, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I can't let you do that, N.O.X.! — Powersurge360 04:59, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, they all get bonus damage. Parasitic Bond and stuff work the same way. 16:55, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, cool. (T/ ) 02:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I used two Ele heroes with Mind Blast along with some other quick recharging single target skills like Fireball anjd Immolate and the damage outpost was pretty well combined with me using BHA to keep NOX interrupted. Kennenth 05:33, 14 September 2008 (UTC) A few quick words on strategy After Bokka leaves: Back room. 55 boss farmer. NOX dead. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Couldn't you theoretically 55 the whole thing as long as you could avoid Daze? Maybe a team of 55s? (T/ ) 15:04, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::ToA might be a bit hard, since you cannot easily kill what'll attack Salma. Other than that: Can't be too hard? Takes quite a while though.. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think a 55/SV combo would work. I attempted this, and had him down to about half, when I was hit by 8 simultaneous Bits for condition spamming and despite HB, my health went from 55 to 0 in about 1 second. Maybe from the back room. Since I had to take MOX with me, I had to wait until he was dead to really step in, or energy management is a problem, with him getting all the aggro. Iglam 15:59, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::I can see it now: "running NOX, 5k each, pay at crystal extraction" (T/ ) 02:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Just a note: I tried this, and it works, but it's hella slow. BHA rangers with a damage group are greatly superior, but a 55 is a possibility if none is available. @Iglam: You missed the part about back room. Go through the portal (it duzzent wurk!) and the Breaker Bits cant hit you. If you do that, all you really need to survive is Mending and Prot Spirit. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I bet if you were really good at running the build, you could do all the Zinn related quests solo. That would be an epic run indeed, but hella slow yeah...If Heroes could run the build well, that would be really easy. (T/ ) 02:56, 10 September 2008 (UTC) One odd behavior I noticed that H/H won't attack anything except N.O.X. and Bit Golems on their own without a specific aggro command. Seems odd that they don't consider Fire and Thunder golems as enemies appropriate to attack on their own.Iglam 16:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Fire/Thunder/Phantom golems don't attack or use skills so that is why hench ignore them. Though they will go out of their way to attack Spirits, which is annoying. (T/ ) 02:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) abusing bugs ftw Yes, due to the Earthbind bug, you can own N.O.X. and his dumb "uninterruptible" Buster. :] Spirits seem to do a good job of quickly eliminating Bit Golems. I had the whole team focused on N.O.X. yet they kept being killed off, as I'd see by the +12 EXP over my head. Apart from this I had myself and Acolyte Jin as purely BHA and interrupts, then Khim, Mhenlo, Devona (moar KD), and Eve. There were no deaths, or even any near-deaths. It got annoying when an exploding Bit Golem fell right on the Spirits, but that wasn't even much of a problem. N.O.X. only ever got off a single N.O.X. Phantom, but that was because he was moving around and line of sight was obstructed. >.> I would have to warn, though, that you could get unlucky and have Bokka die if the hench fail to run out and heal him. Also, this is a pretty slow method for killing N.O.X., as the damage output isn't that great unless all the spirits focus on him, and that only happens once the Bit Golems start to explode. Of course, if you had another player it would go faster. A knocklocker to replace Devona would help speed things up. (T/ ) 07:35, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Skull Crack >BHA--Relyk 03:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Conditional daze is conditional. I'd rather start the fight with BHA. Skull Crack shines once you actually hit with it, since then you hardly need reflexes to maintain it; it's just the initial unconditional daze which makes BHA so good. (T/ ) 03:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) spirits Thanks for that suggestion entrop, it worked well even using a monk/rit2nd with no rit runes of course. It was a near thing, especially trying to keep Bokka from his well deserved demise. My prior try with suggestions from the discussion ended badly, so many thanks. New skill-set (for any profession but especially) Warriors Hero - Acolyte Jin (10 Expertise | 13 Marksmanship | 10 Domination Magic | 6 Inspiration Magic): Hero - Olias (12 Soul Reaping | 9 Curses | 12 Blood Magic | 3 Domination Magic): Hero - M.O.X. (12 Mysticism | 12 Scythe Mastery | 10 Protection Prayers): Player (Warrior) - (14 Strength | 14 Hammer Mastery): Walktrought Just do as normal, go from Honur Hill to Attendant to the Prince and go into the theater. Now go as fast as possible the Prince Bokka, because he will start to run continiously trought the theater. As you could expect, Protective Bond needs to be casted on the prince so that he can easily survive until he dissapears. Open all hero pannels and target Prince Bokka, then cast Protective Bond on him (Do not forget to disable ($) this spell, otherwise it won't keep up). Flag all your H/H as far as possible to the north-east of the theater and spread them out (In the north-east part of the theater, golems seem to not spawn there). Watch out for you're henchman (especially the monks) that they don't get stuck between the golems, as they will explode and wipe them for sure. Make sure that you lock Acolyte Jin on N.O.X.. Keep on hitting him while you maintain Dwarven Battle Stance, and use attack skills only if he uses a spell (If you can, because mostly of the time he will be interrupted already by Jin or Olias.). His powerfull N.O.X.ion Buster skill will never have the chance to active due to 20 seconds activation time and 2 disabling skills. Cast Pain Inventer whenever possible, hit Auspicious Blow to regain energy. Keep this up until he is defeated. Skill templates Acolyte Jin - OgUUI0hdx8OuyHDmR1gYU+XgMAA (+ any bow will do) Olias - OAVEIDxWe5oCbDCtzgZ4NUVV+A (+ any staff will do as long it matches the attribute of course) M.O.X. - OgOk8op6awuj7F6Ogbul3xb94gA (+ any scythe will do) Player - OQASE5JTXFhFylniBWJO3l3F (+ any hammer will do) Note: of course, there will be way better various options for skills listed above. This is just a combination that works excellent. If you have actually other ideas for other professions, you can add them below. Notes *This setup makes use of the very effective hammer build that was able after the skill balancing update (that half-nerfed SF) and made warriors pretty awsome. So you can keep up interrupting him al the time. (NOTE: I have nothing against other professions if you think so.) *N.O.X. will never have the ability to use any spells with all the interrupts. *Sometimes, Bokka will die if he gets stuck between the golems. If he dies (and you are defeated, because this is not always the case) J-just restart the mission, this takes in fact only 8 minutes if finishes succesfully. *For the warrior build: to keep Dwarven Battle Stance up permanently, you will need rank 10 in the Deldrimor title track. (This is not necessary... You can actually do it even without warrior interrupts, but then he will be able to use some of his spells succesfully.). *Do not care about if your H/H have less energy, they can manage it very well. *Althought not tested, the warrior build can be replaced by any other profession I think. *When he starts exploding his golems, just focus on your henchmans, and flag them continiously away from the golems, it seems like they spawn most of the time near the henchmans rather then the heroes. *N.O.X. makes it look harder then it is. *-- Jorre22225 10:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC)